


Hey, It's ok

by Papayaismyfavoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confrontations, Did I mention hugs?, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Up, Oneshot, Skephalo, This is pretty short btw, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papayaismyfavoo/pseuds/Papayaismyfavoo
Summary: "I'm sorry" Darryl said, his lips quivering. Zak looked at the taller in curiousity."Sorry for what, Bad?"..Bad opens up to Skeppy about why it took him so long to meet-up with him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 297





	Hey, It's ok

Everything fell into silence, lanterns one by one slowly framing the long and narrow road. The sun sank from the sky while leaving a trail of swirling hues of blues and purple, stars scattering carelessly like freckles along with it.

The two boys just finished a whole day of vlogging and hanging out and were currently standing by the edge of the road with Zak's broken car.

They were about to head back to the hotel from Disneyworld when Zak's car suddenly crashed.

Darryl looked back at his best friend who was trying to fan away the thick black smoke with his hands.

"Is it bad?" Darryl asked joining Zak at the car excavation.

"Pretty bad, Bad" Zak chuckled at his own joke despite the current situation. The unexpected optimism was contagious, Darryl admits.

"Well the best we can do is to wait for help. I already called the nearest repair shop so it should be ok" He added, patting his slightly ashed hands.

Darryl nodded, while slowly turning his head to the view infront of them. The beautiful night sky engulfing his field of vision. He sat down on the cool grass beside the cement road. He felt Zak's presence joining him.

The two sat silently, the sound of their hitched breathes and the singing crickets swirled through the cold night air.

Darryl felt Zak scooch in closer to lean by his side, craving heat from the other. This made their breathing more synced and the two never felt more connected.

"I'm sorry" Darryl said, his lips quivering. Zak looked at the taller in curiousity.

"Sorry for what, Bad?" He asked, a confused smile formed as he sat up to look at his friend clearly.

"For stalling all this time. For stalling because I was too scared to meet up with you." Darryl whispers, shame washing over him.

Zak's face softens. To be honest, Zak has always wondered why his friend didn't want to meet up with him. He has thought at some point that Bad may be scared of meeting up but he never thought too much of it, fearing that it may be the case. Zak felt shocked but at the same time oddly... relieved? It's as if he's relieved that the reason wasn't Bad hating him or something.

He heard Darryl's faint breathing slowly grew heavier and heavier, the taller refusing to look at Zak in embarassment.

"Pfft.. you don't have to apologize for that" Zak smiled softly, his eyebrows curving because of Bad's silly apology.

Darryl tried to look at him for a slight moment. "B-but I- you wanted for us to meet up and all this time I-"

Memories of guilt and frustration resurfaced. Months of him trying his hardest to gain the confidence he never had, lead to this moment. He promised he wouldn't mention anything of his anxieties and will do his best to mantain the meet up to be fun and happy. But look at him now, breaking the personal truce he created with himself. He felt like a coward.

"Hey. It's ok, I understand" Zak reassured softly, connecting his eyes' with Darryl's as he cupped his cheeks.

Darryl's eyes glistened, he felt his chest grow lighter. He didn't know what to say or do.

He only sobbed.

Small sobs were muttered from his lips. And upon that, two arms wrapped snug around him.

At that moment Darryl felt waves and waves of emotions. He felt loved, he felt appreciated, he felt understood, he felt hopeful.

He felt like falling inlove all over again.

"I don't care if it would take you 10 or 20 years to meet up with me. You, Badboyhalo, have made me the happiest I've been in so long." Darryl's chest felt like it was lit on fire

"I love you, Darryl." Zak spoke in genuine sincerity.

Darryl's heartbeat fastened as Zak's fastened with his.

A small smile appeared on his face as he bashfully returned the warm embrace and whispered.

"I love you too, Zak."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time posting in this website so I apologize if I did something wrong lol


End file.
